


Happiness is a Warm Puppy

by thanatopis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi and Murasakibara have talked about the idea of getting a dog, but Murasakibara is less than thrilled with the idea. Kiyo-chin is <em>his</em> after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is a Warm Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> For munkkkun! 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt on Tumblr. This is quite overdue, isn't it?

The topic of adopting a dog happens over dinner, or to be more accurate, when Kiyoshi and Murasakibara are in the kitchen preparing it. Kiyoshi leisurely stirs the stew full of potatoes, carrots, and celery and Murasakibara’s stomach lightly grumbles at the smell.

Kiyoshi chuckles, glimpsing to the side as Murasakibara leans into him, his head tucked comfortably in the crook of Kiyoshi’s shoulder and neck as his long, lean arms wrap around Kiyoshi’s waist possessively, squeezing once—twice, sighing contently at the feel of the other man so close.

Kiyoshi grins, “It’s almost ready, just hold on for a couple more minutes.” Murasakibara grumbles something under his breath that sounds something like _I’ll just eat you instead_ , but is lost on Kiyoshi’s neck as Murasakibara nibbles and lightly sucks. Kiyoshi spasms, his neck being particularly sensitive and he bats his hand good-naturedly in Murasakibara’s general direction.

“Atsushi, quit it. It’s going to burn.” But even then Kiyoshi makes no move to get away from it and Murasakibara pouts because he’s equal parts hungry and horny and it’s not _fair_ that he can’t have both.

Murasakibara backs off though and longingly watches the steam rise off the stew until Kiyoshi announces it’s ready. It’s one of the few things the older man can make.

Kiyoshi looks pensive as he turns the burner off and Murasakibara arches a skeptical eyebrow.

“What is it?”

Kiyoshi looks somewhat startled as he pulls two bowls from the cabinet and smiles that smile that takes too much effort—it doesn’t pull at the corners of Kiyoshi’s mouth right leaving a marionette impression.

“It’s nothing. I’m just thinking.”

Murasakibara gives him a look that he hopes communicates, _about what_ , but sighs when Kiyoshi doesn’t explain further.

“Thinking about what?” Murasakibara leans on the counter, blocking the cabinet with his bulk as Kiyoshi moves to take out two glasses and he pauses, frowning slightly.

Kiyoshi shrugs, scratching at the back of his neck.

“You know how we talked about getting a cat or a dog…?” Kiyoshi lets the sentence trail off, but the implication is clear and Murasakibara resists the urge to groan. They’ve talked about this before and Murasakibara is a little more than just hesitant at the prospect of adding another member to their already modest enough family.

“How about a fish?” He says in all seriousness and Kiyoshi barks a laugh, the sound loud and bright.

“No! You know—something that interacts with you—that you form a strong bond with—something like that.” Kiyoshi finishes softly, looking a little bit too joyous at the prospect than Murasakibara likes.

Murasakibara crosses his arms and pouts severely.

“You can build a bond with a fish and whoever says you can’t, I’ll crush them.’”

…

Kiyoshi informs him that, in fact you _cannot_ build a bond with a fish and they end up arguing over it during dinner when Murasakibara tells him no with a force he winces at right after he’s said it.

Kiyoshi is not the type of guy to throw punches or get loud when upset, but he is one to become distant and closed off and Murasakibara can’t stand it when they go to bed for the night and Kiyoshi pulls away from him when he tries bring Kiyoshi back into his body like he regularly does.

Murasakibara gives in right then and there, promising to go to the pet store in the morning and check out their inventory.

Kiyoshi insists going to the animal shelter with a smug smile on his face.

…

The animal shelter takes longer than anything Murasakibara has ever been through in his entire life—or at least it feels that way when they have to fill out the necessary paper work, stating their address, ages, signing an agreement form that basically states that caring for an animal is a tough job and that they’re up to the task—blah, blah, blah…

When they are allowed back towards where the animals are Kiyoshi looks overjoyed and beyond ecstatic, it’s an odd thing to see a grown man bouncing on his heels, unable to stop because of the anticipation, but the workers find it endearing (and so does Murasakibara, even if he is too stubborn to admit it).

Murasakibara follows behind Kiyoshi as he passes by the rooms that hold the more exotic pets, like birds and reptiles and Murasakibara looks at them longingly, no doubt thinking how much easier it would be to take care of a turtle.

Kiyoshi plays with the cats some, Murasakibara _tries_ to until one snips at him and he has the gall to feel slightly offended.

“That’s probably why you’re still here.” He says to the cat, lifting his nose.

“What was that Atsushi?” Kiyoshi asks curiously, mildly distracted by the cat playing with his finger. “Do you like that one?”

It’s adorable how genuine he sounds that Murasakibara has to resist the urge to kiss him right there.

Murasakibara just shakes his head, giving one last begrudging glance to the cat.

…

It’s almost comical how elated Kiyoshi looks when they work their way towards where the dogs are kept in the shelter.

It’s loud, annoyingly so as barks reverberate of the walls and into his ears, but it only seems to make Kiyoshi more excited.

They go into a room where the workers announce that they will bring in all the dogs that meet their general wants (Kiyoshi’s) and that are available for adoption. There’s no one else in the room so Murasakibara takes advantage of the privacy to give Kiyoshi quick little pecks on the lips.

“Hmm.”

Kiyoshi chuckles, brow rising. “What was that for?” He’s not complaining though as he gives his own and Murasakibara smiles into them.

“You look cute. I couldn’t help it.”

He almost says something else but then one of the workers is back already with a dog that has short hair and tired eyes. She tells them the age and Murasakibara can tell immediately that it’s a deal breaker, Kiyoshi kindly tells her as much and she nods, backing out of the room.

The next one is a hyper little thing. It makes Murasakibara tired just watching as it bounces energetically on its paws and runs back and forth as Kiyoshi throws a moth ball the dog catches every time. Kiyoshi looks immensely pleased as he smiles at Murasakibara.

“Atsushi, I think I like this one.” He says and before Murasakibara can open his mouth to reply the worker politely announces, “I have to inform you before making your decision that Louie pees whenever he gets too excited, for example when the doorbell rings or—” It’s almost cruel irony when Louie’s leg lifts up and suddenly the worker is madly lunging for him.

“No,” Is all Murasakibara says.

…

They go through four dogs before the right one comes along.

Shiba inu, the both of them are informed, only three years old and has no pre-existing medical conditions. Crème colored, with wide black eyes and a curled fluffy tail—Kiyoshi can’t help but to _awe_.

Yuzuki is her name the lady tells them, and she circles around the room a couple of times curiously before padding her way towards Murasakibara and Kiyoshi. She sniffs at their shoes and pant legs, panting in excitement as she raises on her back legs and rests her front ones on Kiyoshi’s knees, tilting her head knowingly in that way dogs do when they want to be lavished with attention and Kiyoshi happy obliges.

“Is there anything we should know about her?” Kiyoshi asks, and the worker laughs and shakes her head.

“No, Yuzuki is a very good dog, very friendly and kind. We really were always so surprised no one had adopted her yet, we were hoping that would eventually change.”

She smiles and looks at them expectantly as if she knows they’ve already been sold. After 20 minutes of playing with Yuzuki and getting to know her, Kiyoshi looks up at Murasakibara. His cheeks are flushed pink with happiness and his smile lights up Murasakibara’s world like nothing else (always has)—and it’s his smile alone that makes this all worth it.

“Atsushi, I think she’s the one.”

…

It’s cute but also annoying how quick Kiyoshi plasters himself to the thing. His eyes are starry-eyed as he looks at Yuzuki, bopping her nose and scratching the back of her ears as Murasakibara drives them home.

He’s driving slightly faster than he needs too. Murasakibara fears of the dog peeing or taking a shit in their car, so he’s thank full she doesn’t.

Yuzuki is hyper, tiringly so. The second Kiyoshi opens the passenger’s side door, Yuzuki leaps from his lap and does a few small laps around their front yard, barking and panting happily all because of it.

Kiyoshi laughs, leaning against the car and crossing his arms with a soft indulgent smile. Murasakibara comes around and slightly leans against him, propping his chin on the top of Kiyoshi’s head.

“Are you happy now?” He asks plainly, but the pout is still there.

Kiyoshi looks up at him with a soft smile, his eyes crinkling around the corners as his thumb finds Murasakibara’s cheekbone and traces it with a delicacy that makes him weak in the knees.

“Very much.” Kiyoshi’s lips on his are full and warm and gone entirely too quick before he can even process the touch. “Thank you, Atsushi.”

For a moment, Murasakibara wonders how he ever stood a chance.


End file.
